


Opposites

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are Harry and Draco acting so <em>strange?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR

_  
_

“Hey, Harry!” The rest of his Gryffindor dorm mates interrupted their talk of Quidditch to greet their friend.

Harry returned the greeting and sat down, a smile breaking across his face as he did so. Shuffling slightly on the bench, Harry served himself some dinner and happily joined in the conversation.

“What’s the smiling in aid of?” Seamus asked, grinning at his happy housemate.

“Nothing,” Harry replied, the smile not slipping even a little bit.

  
..............................................   


  
  
  
  


“For Merlin’s sake, Draco. Wait for me!” Pansy called after her best friend as he stormed into the Great Hall.

As she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

“What is wrong with you? You were quite happy at breakfast. What’s happened?” she rambled, slightly out of breath from the chase. Draco simply shook his arm out of her grasp and moved to sit at the table.

“Is it Potter?” she asked hesitantly, not wanting to incur Draco’s wrath. “Have you been caught hexing each other, again?”

Glaring at his friend, Draco served himself some food.

“No,” was all he said, his grimace not slipping even a little bit.

  
...............................................   


  
  
  
  


“Okay, what is up with you tonight?” Hermione nudged Harry later when they were safely ensconced in their common room. “You haven’t looked this pleased with yourself in months!”

Harry simply laughed at his long-time friend and shook his head.

“It’s nothing, Hermione,” he replied. “I’m just happy for a change.”

He decided to change tact. “Can’t you just go with it and smile with me?” Harry flashed another winning grin at her, enjoying the spluttering that followed.

“I didn’t mean that, I’m happy that you’re happy, smile all you like! Isn’t that right, Ron?” Hermione looked around for her boyfriend’s support only to roll her eyes as he was nowhere to be seen.

  
.......................................................   


  
  
  
  


“Are you going to tell us what the matter is now?” Blaise prodded his housemate, while Pansy nodded beside him. “What is with the grumpy Draco all of a sudden?”

Draco squirmed in his seat as he looked at his two oldest friends. They hadn’t left him alone since they had finished dinner, pestering him about his mood and trying to cheer him up.

“I told you already,” Draco sighed, “it’s nothing. I’m just a bit off. I’ll be better by tomorrow. Can’t I just have an off day for once?”

With those final words, Draco stood up suddenly, startling Blaise and Pansy. 

“I’m going to shower and go to bed,” he announced, adjusting himself slightly. “I’ll see you both in the morning.”

  
..............................................   


  
  
  
  


“Come on you pair! I want to have breakfast and get to Hogsmeade early! I have something I _need_ to buy,” Harry grumbled, trying to wrestle his best friends out of the portrait hole.

Ron mumbled something about wanting the smiley Harry back and Hermione beamed for some unknown reason; but they nonetheless followed their familiar grumpy friend to the Great Hall for breakfast before their trip into town.

As Harry sat down, he sighed heavily and rested his head on his hands. “Eat!” was all he said to his friends.

“Who are you in such a hurry to buy a Christmas present for? A new girlfriend?” Ron asked cheekily. “I thought you’d finished your shopping already.”

“I’m not, no,” Harry murmured, “and I have.”

“What was with the rushing about this morning, then?” Ron started to ask before he noticed the look on Harry’s face and wisely shut up.

Not ten minutes later, they were being shepherded out of the huge doors and into the biting cold.

  
.............................................   


“Pansy, are you ready to go, yet?” Draco cheerfully called up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories, a bemused Blaise stood at his side.

“I’ll buy you something bursting with sugar if you promise to leave before breakfast,” he added shooting a grin at the boy at his side. Pansy’s love of pastries was legendary in Slytherin house; you could get Pansy to help a Hufflepuff if you promised her a cinnamon twist.

“I’m coming!” Pansy called as she descended the stairs. “Merlin, you’ve cheered up a bit!”

She looked closely at her smiling friend. “What’s the hurry? Some last minute present shopping?”

Draco simply laughed, pecked his friend on the cheek and crooked his elbow for her to hold.

Ten minutes later, the trio were facing the arctic temperatures of a snow covered Scotland as they made their way towards Hogsmeade.

  
..............................................   


  
  
  
  


“Where are we going first then, oh Great Moody One?” Ron asked, deftly avoiding the elbow sent to his midsection by his girlfriend. 

“Oh, shut up, Ron,” Harry replied. “Not everyone likes to lie in bed all day. Some of us like to be up and about in the morning!”

Ron just gaped at his (usually still asleep at this time) friend and walked towards the joke shop. Harry gently stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I want to go clothes shopping first,” Harry sheepishly informed his shocked companions.

They were still stood stock still as Harry walked up the hill towards Gladrags Wizardwear.

  
................................................   


  
  
  
  


“Shall we stop for a coffee first?” Pansy enquired innocently, looking at her friends as they reached Hogsmeade.

“I know I promised, Pans; but I just need to pop to Gladrags for a minute,” Draco answered. “We’ll go straight for something to eat afterwards.”

Pansy and Blaise stared at him. Draco liked to shop, but _never_ before breakfast!

He was halfway up the hill before his friends shook themselves and followed him.

  
....................................................   


The store itself was very old-fashioned, as was the custom with most Wizarding shops. Shelf upon shelf of clothes partitioned the shop, with a bank of changing rooms all along the both side walls.

Draco quickly found what he was looking for and entered one of the curtained-off cubicles, leaving his bewildered friends holding his cloak and scarf. 

“So why the sudden interest in buying silk boxer shorts?” Draco heard his friend ask. 

_  
This shop has an awful echo,    
_   
he thought. _That sounded like more than one girl!_

“Yesterday, I had the misfortune of finding myself wearing some underwear that was, unfortunately, _not_ silk. I wanted to make sure that I had enough pairs so it never has to happen again,” he replied.

But he was not the only person to reply. He would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Yesterday, I found myself wearing some boxer shorts that _were_ silk. They felt amazing and I wanted to stock up so I never had to wear scratchy underwear again.”

Harry and Draco flung their curtains aside at the same time to face each other and their gobsmacked friends.

Ron and Pansy were doing fantastic impersonations of fish, mouths gaping; while Hermione and Blaise were pointing their fingers accusingly at each half-naked boy in turn.

“YOU!” and “ _YOU_!” Hermione and Blaise simultaneously cried.

Harry and Draco simply blushed and glanced at each other.

“Do you like these?” they asked each other at the same time, pointing to the shorts they were wearing.

“Oh, yes,” they replied at the same time, causing them to burst into giggles.

“I was buying these for you,” Draco told his boyfriend.

“I was buying these for me,” Harry murmured, blushing.

They again had spoken over each other, causing more laughter.

“Go get dressed,” Draco laughed. “I owe Pansy some cake and I think we owe this lot an explanation.”

  
...............................................   


  
  
  
  


Once everyone was properly attired and silk boxer shorts bought and paid for, the group of six left the shop.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Harry and Draco were enjoying the freedom to hold each other’s hand in public, while their friends were simply flabbergasted.

Ron, surprisingly, was the first one to speak up.

“Huh?” was all he said.

Hermione, Pansy and Blaise all nodded their agreement of the question. Harry and Draco simply looked at each other sheepishly and smiled.

By this time they had reached the Three Broomsticks, so Draco gestured for them to go inside. Once they were settled and drinks and pastries bought, Harry started to talk.

“Me and Draco are together, I love him, he loves me. Get over it. We did plan on telling you before you found out like this. Stupid pants,” he let out in one breath.

The looks on the faces of the other four sat at the table was comical. Draco just rolled his eyes at his Harry.

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco chuckled. This caused another look of shock to cross over the two Slytherin’s faces.

“As my linguistically challenged boyfriend said, _Harry and I_ are together. We have been together for about six months now. I won’t get into that right now; I’ll just say that it involved the Quidditch changing room, my broom and a new found respect for Parseltongue.”

Draco paused to pat Harry on the back as he choked on his Butterbeer.

“As he already told you, I love him and he loves me. We would appreciate it greatly if you could accept our relationship. It was an unfortunate accident that we ended up wearing each other’s pants yesterday,” Draco squirmed in his seat, remembering the scratchy feeling, “but I’m quite glad that it has caused all this to come out into the open.”

Draco finished with a smile and grasped Harry’s hand again.

“So,” Pansy started, “are we going to hear about how you two managed to switch underwear?”

Hermione nodded, Blaise and Ron looked horrified, and a blush formed on both Harry and Draco’s faces at her words. They looked at one another and thought back to yesterday morning.

  
...................................................   


_  
*Flashback*   
_

  
  
  
  


Draco was walking along the dungeon corridor alone when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a classroom. The door was slammed and locked before Draco even had a chance to focus his eyes to see who had captured him. Quickly palming his wand, Draco stood and faced his would-be attacker; only to have his wand go flying out of hand.

“You won’t be needing that,” Harry drawled, advancing on his prey.

Draco’s shoulders slumped in relief as he recognised his boyfriend.

“What’s with the theatrics?” he asked, looking around at the disused classroom.

“What do you mean, _Malfoy_?” Harry twirled Draco’s wand around.

Recognising the game, Draco pasted a sour look on his face.

“What the fuck, Potter?” Draco angrily asked, advancing on the dark-haired boy.

Harry held his ground and slashed his wand through the air, scattering Draco’s clothes all over the room and leaving the blond naked.

Draco smirked, quickly changing it into a grimace at the look on Harry’s face.

“Fuck. Now there’s an idea,” Harry said smoothly as he put his arms around Draco’s waist and slid his hands down to grip the tight arse.

“Get your fucking hands off of me!” Draco protested, albeit half-heartedly as his cock started to fill out.

Harry ignored his words and latched onto Draco’s neck, sucking and nibbling until he had the boy panting and fully hard.

Draco recovered somewhat to reach behind Harry’s back and grasp the familiar wood of his wand.

Pushing away and repeating Harry’s previous action, Draco slashed his wand and Harry too found himself naked.

Looking pleased with himself, Draco smiled at his boyfriend and pounced. He pushed Harry against the wall and covered his lips with his own. Harry responded passionately, all thoughts of role-playing forgotten.

Harry slipped his hands once more down to Draco’s arse and lifted him off the floor; moans coming from both of them as their cocks slid against one another. He carried the blond over to the huge teacher’s desk at the front of the room and laid him down on it. Relinquishing Draco’s mouth, he moved down the toned body laid out before him; licking and nibbling at Draco’s skin as he moved.

When Harry reached the silvery lines that were a distant memory of a different time, he reverently kissed every part of the scars. While his mouth was busy, his hand found Draco’s hard cock and started stroking it slowly.

“What do you want, love?” Harry asked with a wink.

“Suck me!” Draco panted, still rutting into Harry’s tight fist.

Harry did as he was told, moving down to take all of Draco into his mouth at once. 

“Fuck!” Draco cried as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked. _Hard._

Harry held his hand out and quickly made a small circling action with whatever wand had flown into his palm. 

“Now, Harry! Fuck me!” Draco bucked up once again, enjoying the feeling of the spell opening him up. “I want to come with you inside me!”

Once again, Harry followed his orders, dropping the wand, taking his mouth off Draco’s cock and sinking straight into the tight, wet heat. He loved to prepare Draco himself but his impatience got the better of him this morning. _Thank Merlin for Magic!_

Harry started pounding into Draco at a fast pace, taking Draco’s cock in hand and stroking him in time. It wasn’t long before he felt Draco’s arse tighten around him and hot sperm coat his hand.

Harry kept up the pace, thrusting into Draco a few more times before he felt his orgasm approach. Gripping Draco’s hips, Harry thrust once more and emptied himself into his tight arse.

Harry slumped over the desk, careful not to crush his worn-out boyfriend.

“Morning!” Harry said brightly, when he had his breath back.

Draco laughed and nudged Harry into a standing position.

“And a _very_ good morning, to you, too.” Draco replied, gesturing for Harry to help him up.

Harry helped his very sweaty boyfriend off the table and fumbled for his wand. He swished it once and Draco shivered as the Cleaning Spell brushed over him; Harry swished it for a second time and their clothes haphazardly flew towards them and redressed them both.

Draco was impressed; he loved it when Harry displayed his magical prowess. He glanced at his watch and jumped in shock – they only had a half an hour to get breakfast before their first class!

Kissing Harry quickly, he happily ran for the door. 

Harry almost stopped him when he noticed the band of red showing above his waistband, but when he felt his own pants he decided against it. Draco was always extolling the benefits of silk boxers; maybe he _should_ give them a go.

 


End file.
